Beacon ardence
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: A series of sexual encounters, set at Beacon Academy. Pairings featuring various characters. Request series. Rated M for smut.
1. Kickboxing

**Author's note:**** Requests: **

**Requests will be written by priority of date/ time** **posted. I have a list of them in order.**

**Multiple requests for one pairing will only count as one overall. **

**They are written by me, and so the scenarios are ones I think up. Sorry if they aren't what you thought of, but you did ask me to write it.**

**And:**

**I'm steadily becoming busier as I prepare to go back to college. This means that new chapters will be far less frequent. Be patient, I will write them when I have time. **

**BloodGulchBlue**

**Author's note:** **JIargent, as you requested.**

**Warning- incest. I kinda had to or this chapter would be really short.**

Kickboxing

Yang sat in The Club, a little drunk. Being allowed back in seemed to be Junior's way of keeping her from trashing the place again, and Yang wasn't one to turn down free drinks. As she drained and called for another alcoholic strawberry sunrise, Yang vaguely noticed two figures moving towards her at the edge of her slightly blurry vision. When she saw it was the twins she'd beaten the first time she was in the club, she lurched off her stool and took up a fighting stance. Upon seeing that they were unarmed, she lowered her guard. Melanie, the one in white, stepped forward.

"You"

"Yeah? What d'you want?" Yang slurred.

Miltiades shared a look with her sister before speaking.

"Not here. Come with us."

Any normal person would think twice before following two fighters who might have a grudge against you, but Yang was Yang, and also drunk. She sobered up pretty quickly when she was ushered into a room with a large bed in the centre.

"Hang on…" Yang muttered. Turning, she saw the twins had stripped down quickly, their underwear matching the colour of their dresses. "What?" She asked, looking them up and down, rather impressed.

"You beat us. Nobody beats us as a duo, never." Miltiades explained.

"And since we were out of it afterwards, there was never a good time to show our appreciation for your skills. Until now."

With that Melanie stepped forward, drawing Yang into a deep kiss. Miltiades walked around Yang and began to undress her, tugging off her jacket and belt, the brawler busy battling for dominance in the kiss. Melanie was surprised as to the lack of bra, but wasn't complaining. Yang lost due to Miltiades pulling down her shorts and going down on her, the unexpected but welcome intrusion jarring her concentration. Yang's hands tore off Melanie's underwear, and roughly explored her body, pulling Melanie's lower body closer to her, the two girls' breasts rubbing against each other, the sexual energy charging. Miltiades didn't seem to mind an extra vagina close to her face, and licked at them both as the two ground against each other. Yang broke off the kiss and bit at Melanie's neck, who responded by grasping Yang's hips and increasing her grinding, lubricated by the combination of juices dripping from Miltiades' licking. Yang's breathing picked up as Miltiades focused on her core. Yang froze as she came, pleasure radiating through her body as her cum splashed on the carpet. Miltiades had moved out of the way, and removed her lingerie, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. Melanie kneeled and lapped away shamelessly, Yang grinning as she lay on her back and positioned herself under Melanie and ventured into her.

Miltiades was turned before her sister ate her out, pleading for her to go faster. She moved one hand down to rub herself, her breathing ragged as Melanie quickly reacquainted her tongue with her sister's g-spot, a little off her usual pace as Yang was very busy inside Melanie. Melanie was surprised to find that Yang was better at oral than Miltiades, causing her concentration to slip as the brawler danced her tongue around her vagina. She let out a strangled gasp and stopped eating out her sister grabbing the bed with one hand for support, and fingering herself over the finish Yang having caused the waves of mounting pleasure to build to her orgasm. Yang took over from Melanie, seeking revenge on the girl who'd made her cum first in her battle against Melanie. Miltiades rubbed herself furiously, the shyer girl losing her inhibitions and becoming more confident. A series of random cries of pleasure alerted Yang to her success, and Miltiades squirted seconds later, Yang catching it in her mouth. The two kissed, grinning as they tasted each other.

Melanie climbed onto the bed and nodded at her sister, who joined the other two. Focusing their attention on Yang, the twins each took a side, Miltiades on the left, Melanie on the right. Miltiades chose to rub her tongue over Yang's large breast, gripping and rubbing it with her hand. Melanie was once again fighting for dominance over Yang's mouth, gripping her shoulder, the other reaching down to tickle her clit. Yang, fighting the sensation of two girls enjoying her body, slipped two fingers into Melanie's tight slit and groped at her breast, feeling the walls adjust around her fingers, before moving them in and out. Yang wrapped her right leg around Melanie for support, as Miltiades joined the assault on her vagina, her middle finger pumping in and out. Yang trailed her free leg up Miltiades', feeling her inner thigh slick with excitement. Forcing herself to stop slipping into her climax, she rubbed her thumb over Melanie's clit, the way Blake taught her. The moan she got told her that she was right. However, Miltiades didn't stop, the pleasure mounted, and Yang shuddered pleasurably as her cum soaked the bed. Lying back, she put her arms around the sisters and laid back, utterly exhausted.

**Author's note: ****Quite short, but all I feel I can write for these three. Bear in mind the note at the top if you want to make a request. Next chapter: Sunday roast - Jaune and Ren x Nora. If you don't get it then you certainly will when it goes up… ;)**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	2. Sunday roast

** Author's note:**** OrganOfFlames, as you requested! I'm also amazed for this series to be compared to Shades of Lemons by ****Laotch****! I'm also assuming it's not too far of a stretch to think that Nora likes it rough, and also anal (as a warning for this chapter).**

Sunday roast

Nora was annoyed. Ever since last Saturday, and the subsequent team RWBY foursome, Pyrrha had been getting it off with Weiss, every Sunday. Nora knew it and resented it. True, she was happily with Ren, but when Pyrrha waltzed in an hour or so later than usual, a massive grin on her face, a little jealously stirred in her. There was one thing in her favour- Pyrrha was in an open relationship. Whilst she did spend time with Jaune, Nora was annoyed that she was screwing multiple people, maybe not just Weiss and Jaune. And today was a Sunday. Early in the morning, and Pyrrha was getting up, ready to go for her run. Nora watched, pretending to be asleep as the redhead slinked off. Getting up, she slipped out of her nightwear, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She turned slightly, admiring every angle of her figure. Poking her head around the door to the boy's side of the room, she made out two still figures under the sheets of their beds. Sneaking over to Ren's bed, she poked him.

"Boop"

A mumble caused her to try again.

"Ren, wake up!"

"N-Nora?" Ren wasn't exactly prepared for seeing Nora's naked body in front of him.

"What?"

"Jaune's here!"

"Aaaand? Why can't he join in for once?" She jumped on the bed, her extra weight causing it to squeak slightly.

"What? Nora, why?"

"Please?" A wicked grin grew on her face. "If you don't…"

"Don't say it!"

"…I'll break your legs!"

A startled squeak from Jaune and a flurry of movement altered the pair to his awake state. His nose and eyes peeked from above the sheets as Nora teasingly looked over at him and bounced on the bed, the movement causing her breasts to bounce. She pressed one hand to Ren's crotch, feeling his hard member through the sheets.

"You seem 'up' for it! C'mon! Don't you want to see the look on Pyrrha's face when she sees two guys fucking one girl!"

Ren groped around under his bed and grabbed several packets. He tossed one at Jaune, who hadn't averted his gaze. The packet hit him inbetween his eyes, and his eyes widened as he got a better look as it fell to the sheets. Nora turned to Jaune, jumping into the gap between the beds and threw off his sheets, exposing his boxers, which did very little to hide his excitement. Discarding the garment, she began pumping her hand up and down. Jaune let out a shaky breath and gripped the bed. Ren stripped and slipped a condom on, before grabbing Nora's hips and entering her. Nora gasped as he pushed into her and began to fuck her doggy-style, so she increased the pace of her handjob.

"Don't hold back!" Nora instructed. Jaune rocked back and forth, his breathing pace increasing. As she was getting somewhere, Nora stopped as Ren moved faster and faster, and all Nora could concentrate on was the immense pleasure from her pussy. A little put out, Jaune pushed his erection into Nora's face, and she moved her mouth over it, moving backwards and forwards down the shaft in tandem with Ren's thrusts. The blonde gripped her head, keeping her in place as he began moving his cock in her mouth, pushing as far as he could before pulling back, trying not to choke her. She ran her tongue around his erection, sliding it up and down his shaft, grunts escaping from his mouth.

Nora was feeling fantastic. Maybe Pyrrha did have the right idea, in terms of casual sex. Ren's speed was sending waves of pleasure through her body, and Jaune seemed pretty happy too, as he was face-fucking her with ruthless abandon. Nora began to orgasm, losing feeling in her legs, and moaned around Jaune's cock as she came. Jaune was furiously moving in and out of her mouth, and suddenly froze as he pushed in again, and Nora felt his cum spurt into her mouth. She swallowed, wiping a drop from her chin from when Jaune pulled out. Ren continued, pushing Nora into a second climax, who fell forward onto Jaune's bed. Ren exited her, and took one look at her rear, pointing towards the air, and exited her. He reached under his bed again.

Nora was vaguely aware of something going onto her behind, and let out a cry of pleasure as Ren pushed into her tight, lubed arse, his hands pulling her up, groping her breasts. Jaune was hard again, and he put on protection as he shoved into her vagina. Nora closed her eyes and felt two cocks pumping in and out of her, hands tight around her hips and breasts, holding her as her body was treated roughly. The sound of skin slapping together increased, Jaune moving in and out, getting into his pace, and Nora's vision blurred as she came again. Her legs gave out, a pleasurable shudder breaking through her body as she slumped to her knees.

"You two still haven't finished yet, not properly."

Jaune looked at Ren like it was his birthday, and Ren nodded, rolling the condom off. Nora grabbed Jaune's, then Ren's as he moved around. Working her hands over both, she grinned up at the boys, Ren's eyes slitted as he exhaled shakily, his cum jetting onto her face. She got her mouth open as Jaune ejaculated as well, taking both of their Semen into her mouth, over her face, swallowing again. The boys had to drag her to the shower, Nora not yet able to mover her legs.

Pyrrha exhaustedly trudged to the room, a warm glow in her crotch from her time with Weiss. She opened the door to the smell of sex. Raising her eyebrows, she found Nora sleeping on her bed, Ren swaggering about and Jaune slightly shocked.

"Guys, remember to open a window when you're done."

Ren barely reacted, but Jaune blushed.

"Jaune! I didn't know you were that open as well!"

"What? I failed? Oh well" Nora muttered, only slightly put out.

Pyrrha bit back a grin as she walked to the bathroom, ideas for Jaune running through her mind.

**Author's note:**** Next on the list: Electric instinct (YangxNeptune and SunxBlake). Stay well!**


	3. Electric instinct

Electric instinct

Yang grinned as she watched Weiss and Ruby leave the room, allowing some personal time with Blake. The Fanus had been acting far more sexually for several days, and a quick word with her sister had given them the privacy they needed.

"So, Blake, what's up?"

Blake's hands meshed and squeezed, turning white under the strain.

"Once in a while, a Fanus goes into heat, it's part of our more animal nature. I need release."

"That's not too hard. Come here!"

"Thing is though, as a female I need a male- basic instinct. You're just not that appealing in my current state, sorry."

"Can I help?" A new voice cut in.

Sun hung upside-down from the window, arms folded, looking in. Yang's eyes narrowed, and she moved to push him out, angry that someone was intruding on their moment.

"No, Yang!" Blake stopped her, explaining. "I need a mate- Sun probably picked up I was in heat, and came here."

"And he brought me!" A voice, slightly scared, drifted into the room. Sun flipped into the room, and by looking out, Yang saw Neptune clinging on a narrow ledge for dear life.

"Again?" She fumed. Grabbing Neptune's hand, she pulled him inside. Blake stood still, eyes narrowed and nose flaring. Sun looked back at her, in a similar state. Her ears twitched, as did Sun's tail. As if something snapped, the two Fanus' kissed, tearing at each other's clothing. Sun tore off Blake's clothes, pushing his cock into her and Blake onto her bed.

Yang looked over at Neptune, who was surprised at how forcefully he was treating Blake.

"You just going to stand there or do you want to screw me?"

"Me?" Neptune spoke over the yells, amazed at his luck. Quickly slipping protection out of his back pocket, he divested himself of his clothes, and Yang lifted her singlet, giving him an eyeful of her breasts. Neptune nervously fiddled with the packet, Yang pulled down his jeans and boxers in a single stroke, stroking his erection, putting his head into her mouth and sucking on it. She bobbed her head up and down his length, attempting to fit all of him. Yang gasped as she was able to breaths again. Neptune slipped on the condom as Yang laid back on Weiss' bed, showing her vagina to him. She moaned as Neptune slid into her tight, wet, slit. As she hadn't slept with a guy recently, Neptune felt fantastic in her.

Blake was also feeling fantastic, Sun slamming inside her furiously. Blake's moans increased in pitch and strength with every deep push inside her. She couldn't control herself: she wanted to feel him inside her, and that feeling took over her mind so that it was the only goal for her day. The primal urge tore expletives from her, as she clawed at his arms. Responding, Sun lifted her up, Blake wrapping her arms and legs around his muscular body, pushing him deeper inside her. Sun was keeping her up by his pace. Blake buried her face into his chest as she came, her cum spraying onto his cock. Sun, overtaken by primal lust, carried on, Blake moaning on his length.

Yang, flushed and red-faced, felt her walls clamp down on Neptune's penis, getting wetter and wetter as her pleasure built. "Keep going!" She moaned, feeling Neptune's hands grip her breasts, the attention releasing her climax in a torrent of cum. "Keeeep! Goiiiiiing" she cried, her voice breaking as Neptune continued.

"Wow

He moved faster inside her, flesh slapping together. Yang's incoherent cries built him up to his orgasm. As he climaxed, he thrust his hips into Yang as hard as he could, frozen in place as he came. Neptune let out a shaky sigh as he recovered, rolling the condom off his softening cock . Yang smiled at him, laying her head back.

Blake squirted again, her breasts bouncing with every quick, sharp thrust. Clawing at Sun's back, Blake felt pleasure radiate from her core as her mate slowed down, pushing her up and down, pounding her vagina slowly. He yelled, and sent her crashing down onto her bed as he roared in pleasure, his cum filling Blake's vagina. Blake looked up at Sun as he pulled out, concern on his face. 

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Blake shook her head, looking down as his cum dribbled out of her and down onto the bed.

"No. Thanks for that though. If you hadn't been along, then I don't know what I'd do. Oh, and don't worry, I've been on the pill since the urges began."

Sun nodded, happy. "Neptune- get your clothes on. We're done here."

As the two left, Yang shuffled over to Blake and moved her head between the Fanus' legs. She licked at her vagina, swallowing Sun's cum, cleaning Blake's sex. Blake shuddered, feeling Yang's tongue flick over her throbbing clit.

"How good was that?" Yang mumbled around Blake's vagina.

"You have no idea!" Blake laughed, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"Can you show me?" Yang asked, kneeling up. "It's only fair"

In response, Blake switched places with Yang and pulled her dildo out from her 'toy' drawer. She shoved it inside the blonde, who gasped. Clicking on the vibrator, she rolled the toy inside Yang. With every push in, the Fanus twisted the toy, exciting Yang's core. Yang's juices dripped down her inner thighs, and were lapped up by Blake. The powerful orgasm caused the blonde to yell as her cum splashed onto Blake's chest. Blake withdrew the toy, turned it off and sucked it clean.

Yang smiled at her. "That's a pretty good indication! You feel more normal?"

"Yeah. Although my libido will be pretty high for the next few days."

Yang laughed "I'm not complaining!"

**Author's note: **** zZ Sky Ninja Zz, as** **you requested! Next chapter: Burning Roses (CinderxRuby)**


	4. Burning roses

Burning roses

Ever since Cinder had turned up for the Vytal festival, she'd gathered a large following of horny male students trailing after her. She deliberately teased them with her short skirts, seductive smiles and conversations laced with innuendos. The lucky few who were chosen eagerly divested the tales of their wild nights to their mates- which only increased the number of hopefuls sitting next to her at meals, giving her gifts or attempting to show off to their mates- only to be ignored, rejected or shot down. Obviously, Ruby's interest was piqued. She laid awake for several nights, fantasizing about the mysterious new girl. But her fingers wouldn't satisfy her. So, in the late evening, she sneaked to Cinder's room, and knocked on the door. Cinder was on charm offensive, most likely expecting a guy, but her cheeky smile and glinting eyes didn't waver as she looked the young huntress up and down.

"Hell-o". Her smile widened. With just one word, Ruby blushed a deep scarlet. She had no idea what Cinder was doing, but if she was in less than one minute and feeling like she was being chatted up for the first time, she didn't value her chances.

"Hi…" She stammered back, looking down, incredibly nervous. Cinder lifted Ruby's chin with one finger, her eyes holding the rapidly blinking silver ones of Ruby's in place. She moved a thumb the redhead's lips, before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against them. Ruby leaned forward, wanting more, but Cinder moved her head back, looking up and down the empty hall.

"Come in." She purred. As Ruby walked in, she heard a _click_ as the door was locked. Her heart rate shot up. Things were looking up.

"You know," Cinder began to speak, swinging her hips as she walked to her bed "I get queues of guys wanting me, their pricks tenting their trousers, and they're great, don't get me wrong. But…" She paused, slipping off the shoulder straps of her dress, smoothing the bare skin. "I find that two girls, entwined in passion, _really_ gets me going." Ruby was tingling with anticipation, Cinder unzipping the side of her dress. "Just thinking about it makes me full of desire. Hardly any girls come to me, intimidated by the men most likely, and I sympathise." She pulled down her dress, turning to show Ruby her strapless bra and pantie-clad body. "How much do you want me?" Cinder asked.

"Very much" Ruby breathed, feeling herself get wet as she looked at Cinder's body.

"Only very?" Cinder sighed,, moving back to her dress, picking it up…

"No!" Ruby cried in desperation, hands out, so close.

"Oh my, Ruby. You seem to be in distress. So, I'll ask again. How badly do you _want_ me to fuck you?"

"I'll do anything!" and with that Cinder's smile grew. The change in her personality was a sudden as the wind. Snapping her fingers, she pointed to the bed.

"Strip and sit". Ruby complied to the harsh tone, fumbling out of her combat skirt and tights. She eagerly stepped towards the bed, only for Cinder to push her back.

"I said strip!"

"Oh!" Ruby realised, and pulled down her panties, before removing her bra. Naked, she once more moved to the bed, Cinder this time grabbing her and throwing her face-down onto the bed.

"Don't fuck about when I give you an order!"

"What?" Ruby began, but was interrupted by a slap on her rear.

"You don't speak!" Cinder slapped the other cheek this time, Ruby letting out a cry. "You speak when I ask a question!"

Shocked, Ruby nodded.

"You said that you'd do anything to let me screw you. So it makes you my bitch. What are you, then?"

Ruby stammered "Cinder, this is not exactly…" Another, harder, slap cut her off.

"What did I say? What. Are. You?" To make her point, she pushed a finger inside Ruby, putting her mouth next to her ear.

"You're so wet for me, you dirty little slut!" She whispered "Answer the question!"

Ruby moaned softly "Cinder…" Another slap. "I'm your bitch!"

Cinder smoothed a hand over Ruby's sore rear. "There. Wasn't too hard was it?"

She continued to push her finger in and out of Ruby's vagina, sliding the other under Ruby's chest, pinching at the hard left nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through Ruby's body. A second finger slipped inside her as Cinder spoke again.

"You're going to enjoy this, so long as you do what _I_ say. Got that?"

Ruby's moaning told her that she probably wasn't concentrating. Moving faster and faster, Cinder judged how close Ruby was. Just as Ruby was about to release her climax, Cinder's fingers withdrew, the absence of pleasure bringing Ruby back to earth. She turned to look at Cinder, who had her head tilted and arms folded, a glare on her face.

"Did you hear me?"

"No."

Cinder tutted. "Ru-by, You really should listen to me. And so I'm going to punish you for that."

She resumed moving her fingers in and out of Ruby, giving her pleasure, but stopping _just_ before she could orgasm. Ruby's moans increased every time she was prevented. It was inevitable that Ruby would give into the pleasure, and time wore her down, and a powerful orgasm sprayed over Cinder's arm and onto the bed.

She slapped Ruby's rear again, rocking her forward. "Did I permit you to cum? Did I? No!" She turned the redhead over and looked at her flushed face. Ruby muttered something, and Cinder leant in to hear her.

"Sorry"

"Good girl" She cupped Ruby's face with one hand, and Cinder knew she had Ruby in the palm of her hand. She leant in and kissed Ruby deeply. Ruby's hands unhitched her bra and Cinder broke off the kiss and moved her chest so Ruby could cup them. She gasped as a tongue ran over her nipple, dancing around the stiffened bud.

"_Very_ good girl" She purred. She stroked the short hair. "Us girls know how to please each other, men just want what's between our legs… How good are you?"

Ruby practically leapt off the bed, allowing Cinder to shuffle her knickers down her legs and present her crotch to the redhead. Ruby buried her face into Cinder's vagina, her tongue sliding over her labia and slipping inside her. She placed her hands on Ruby's head, forcing her tongue in deeper. She could feel the barrier to her orgasm breaking down, which was smashed by the immense pleasure caused by Ruby nipping at her clit. As her vision refocused, she found Ruby next to her, gazing into her eyes, expectant.

"How did I do?"

Cinder smiled softly. "Very well. I take it you have a thing for women?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, your experience is to be commended!"

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked. Cinder thought for a moment, then whispered "sixty-nine"

Cinder moved so that she was positioned on top of Ruby. She leant down and flicked her tongue over Ruby's sex. Ruby moaned into Cinder's vagina as the dark-haired beauty ate her out. Cinder followed the encouraging noises from Ruby as she stimulated the redhead's core, finding her g-spot and focusing on it, Ruby yelling as she neared her second climax.

"Cinder!" Ruby finally groaned, her ejaculation rocketing out for several seconds, breathing deeply.

"Ruby. Ruby!" Cinder snapped. Ruby responded with a tired sigh. "You haven't made me cum!" She leant up and ground her sex above Ruby's face to prove her point. She was hardly expecting the apparently tired girl to shove three fingers inside her, stretching her vagina and sending immense pleasure through her core. Ruby moved them rapidly in and out, causing Cinder's vision to dance with spots. A shudder ran through her body, and Cinder fell forward and gripped the bed as she climaxed.

Ruby moved the comatose Cinder so that she could rest her head on a pillow. She laid next to her and slid an arm around the gently breathing body, protective of her mistress.

**Author's note: ****JustYourAverageReader63721 and ARMV7, as you requested! Next chapter: Jaune's lucky day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, your support is as welcome as ever. **

**BloodGulchBlue**


	5. Jaune's lucky day

Jaune's lucky day (Jaune x Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake)  
  
**Author's note:**** on my list, I got two chapter requests, one after the other, using both Jaune and Pyrrha, with Blake or Ruby as the third party. So, as to avoid writing two very similar chapters, I have combined them- Sekratas and morlan66, as you requested!**

"Ruby, what's up?" Blake looked at her lover as she sat on her desk, eyes glazed and staring vacantly off out the open window, blowing in a cool breeze.

"Cinder's gone" Ruby sighed. Blake couldn't pretend she wasn't a little jealous. Ruby was the only girl she knew that was lucky enough to had been sleeping with Cinder. Whenever the redhead had staggered in late at night- or very early in the morning- her teammates had clustered around her in the dim moonlight to hear of wild times they'd shared. Spurred on, Yang and Blake had both tried to sleep with Cinder- only for their single offers, and even the threesome to be rejected. Blake couldn't blame the older huntress- corrupting Ruby's innocence was deliciously wicked.

"We-ll, Weiss has gone off with Yang to 'comfort' her..." She winked at Ruby, guessing what was actually happening with the two blondes. She licked her lips at the thought. "And we're alone- get me?"

A spark appeared in Ruby's eyes, and she gave Blake a quick kiss.

"Sure!" She leant in to kiss the Fanus, only for a knock to interrupt them. Glaring at the door, Blake stormed over, tearing it open and getting ready to tear whoever it was a new one. She was distracted by the glorious sight of Pyrrha, wearing a thin white robe, looking for all the world like a Greek godess- bare arms, light makeup, a plunging neckline that screamed for notice of the lack of a bra, and red hair flowing loosely down her back. All thoughts of anger were replaced with a "Wow".

Ruby was considerably more alert having seen the bare flesh on display.

"Hi, Pyrrha, looking good!"

"Thank you! Look, can I come in?"

Blake motioned for her to enter, noting that the very low back of the dress barely covered the top of her rear. Pyrrha began to speak.

"It's Jaune's birthday today, and I want to give him amazing sex. So, if you want to join me, that'd be great!"

Ruby looked over to Blake, eyes alight and wide, a pout beginning to form in case she said no.

"Why not?" Blake grinned.

-  
Jaune had looked almost everywhere for Pyrrha, planning to ask if she wanted to spend time with him. Defeated, he pushed the door to his dorm open. The lights were off and the curtains closed. Frowning, he flipped the switch on.

"Am I dead?" He gasped. Standing in front of him, Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake were wearing incredibly thin, revealing and short white dresses. Pyrrha smiled. "No, happy birthday! We're here for you, and you alone, and..." Pyrrha was interrupted by Blake tearing off her dress, and making out with her. The reason for this was Blake wanted to experience what Weiss did every Sunday. This left Ruby and Jaune awkwardly looking at each other.

Pyrrha and Blake kissed as their hands roamed over the other's body. The redhead slipped a finger into Blake's core. Blake bit at the warrior's lip, foreheads touching and eyes gazing into each other. The Fanus felt her chest move against Pyrrha's, sensitive nipples rubbing together, Blake getting very excited by the cloth covering hers. Blake pushed a thigh up Pyrrha's legs, who began to grind her own wet vagina against the leg, craving something inside her. Unable to support herself on one leg, Blake moved her back to the wall. Pyrrha picked up her pace, head thrown back as she fucked Blake's bare leg. She crooked her finger, sending Blake's Fanus ears fluttering as pleasure shot through her. A moan stuck in Pyrrha's throat as she climaxed, gripping onto Blake as her legs became shaky.

"I'd of thought that you wanted my fingers or tongue inside you." Blake laughed slightly.

"That's next. What can I do for you?" Pyrrha, ever kind, wanted to please Blake.

Ruby warmed herself up by fingering herself on the edge of the bed, getting wetter and wetter as Jaune fumbled out of his clothes. She admired Jaune's cock, and laid back as he entered her, letting out a moan, which was lengthened as he moved back out, then quickly pushed back in. Jaune took the noise as a plea for him to go faster, and obliged, moving in and out of her tight vagina. Ruby held Jaune's shoulders as he ground her into the bed, his every thrust pushing her slightly up the bed.

Pyrrha was introducing Blake to a slower pace of oral, but the attention she gave to the Fanus' core was sending erotic noises spilling from her lips. Pyrrha licked up to Blake's clit, before dragging her tongue back down. Blake bucked her hips as she came, and Pyrrha swallowed Blake's cum. The Fanus took a moment to recover, then pushed two fingers inside the huntress, also licking away.

Ruby was moaning on a loop, the pleasure mounting to a level where it screamed for a release, and the feeling of Jaune slamming her pussy sent spots dancing over her eyes, and she whined her cum sprayed over Jaune's legs. Red-faced and exhausted, she smiled up at the blonde.

"Happy birthday" She said, lying back to recover.

Pyrrha was steadily approaching orgasm under Blake's ministrations, until a cough caused the Fanus to turn. She laughed slightly at the ludicrous sight of a naked and erect Jaune, arms folded. She finished the redhead by rubbing her clit, moving aside to presenting Pyrrha's body to him.

Jaune knew he was getting close, so he wanted to make sure he spent his time well. Pyrrha cried out as she was ruthlessly pounded, insane pleasure radiating from her core. Ruby had got her head back on straight, and was pleased to find Blake's vagina waiting in front of her face. She held Blake's hips as she ate her out. Blake, turned on by Pyrrha's cries of ecstacy and everyone else getting the action came slightly into Ruby's mouth. Ruby flicked her tongue back and forth over Blake's throbbing clit, and clamped down on it as the Fanus came.

Jaune let out a grunt as he pulled out, his cum shooting up Pyrrha's chest and up to her breasts. She smiled happily, glad she'd made him happy. Ruby helped Blake back to their dorm, waving to Pyrrha as they left. The warrior left Jaune alone to get cleaned up, leaving the blonde to process what had just happened.

**Author's note:** **BTW, there will not be a Freezerburn chapter, the reason being that I cannot think of surpassing the 'Frustration Right?' series by ARMV7, as it is the best Freezerburn series on this site. Check it out:**

s/10610960/1/Frustration-Right

**See you soon!**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	6. Note

**Author's note:**  
Well, whilst not a chapter, this is a slightly ashamed attempt at reintroducing character to my series. As pointed out by user LuckyBullet, my series has, and I quote "reduce[d] everyone to mindless sex machines." I'm not offended. Really. In fact, thank you LuckyBullet for bringing up the point, and allow me to do some explaining. Now, when I began writing Beacon Ardence (back then simply Ladybug), I wanted to inject the nature of the series into a sexually charged atmosphere, whilst exploring a full relationship between two characters. But that split, and I feel I have lost track of what I began to do, as I added more scenarios and the relationship element fell to the wayside. I am happy with what I write, and enjoy doing it, but maybe not as much as before. Fellow writer ARMV7, whilst taking requests, is still, after 11 chapters (16/09/14), keeping the Freezerburn element at the front of their series, and not just making two characters screw. Sooooo... a big change has happened with the Beacon Ardence series. There's has been a period in which I have edited and/or changed chapters after the 4some, and kept them under the Beacon Ardence title. The ones leading up to and including the 4some have split and returned to the title. 'Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses'. Expect plot changes for Ardence, which will be the request series, but 'Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses' is be closed and will focus on the relationship aspect. That way, you get to make requests, and I can try out relationship dynamics- after an awkward day after the orgy, that is!

If you want to follow Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses (again), copy and paste the link below:

s/10696373/1/Ladybugs-Bumblebees-and-White-Roses

P.S- I am NOT doing this for the views. I want to explore the story I originally set up and keep you, my audience, happy at the same time. Thanks in advance for your support and understanding.  
BloodGulchBlue


	7. Who says crime dosen't pay?

Who says crime doesn't pay?

Emerald sneaked closer to the sleeping figure. A wallet, fat with lein, laid on a nearby table. She moved her hand closer over the wallet, but a hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She cursed. Mercury grinned up at her from the bed.

"Nice try." He pulled her down onto the bed, and kissed her. She resisted for a moment, but gave in.

"You know the agreement. I win, I take you."

"Get on with it." She snarled.

"Not so fast." Cinder's voice preceded her. She stalked into the room, confident in her nudity. "Since you lost to me as well last week, I get in on the deal. Strip!"

Emerald obediently obliged, her heart thumping at the dominating woman's voice. Cinder stepped towards her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her into a dominating kiss. She felt Mercury's hands on her, sliding over her breasts and she felt his cock rub on her rear. He spun her around, and pushed into her. She moaned as he pushed her back into Cinder's hands. Cinder grabbed her nipples, pulling at her hardened nubs. Determined to stave off orgasm for as long as possible, she gasped and tried to block the pleasure emanating through her.

Cinder, knowing her inside and out, pinched her clit. Emerald moaned at the attention, and Mercury's pumping in and out of her sent stars across her vision. Her breathing hitched and Cinder huffed as she recognised that her full attention would not be appreciated at the moment. With Cinder standing to one side, Mercury pushed her over a desk in the room. She gripped the edges of the desk, rocking it with each thrust of Mercury's powerful hips. He gripped her breasts as he sent moans from her mouth, growing louder in pitch. She came, gripping the sides of the table, her knuckles white. Her cry set Mercury off, who came inside her.

With his cum dripping out of her, she staggered over to Cinder, who pointed to the ground.

"Down!" Emerald knelt, and came face to face with Cinder's dripping core.

"Lick- slowly." Emerald followed the command, tentatively dipping her tongue into the wet folds.

"Harder and faster!" Cinder snapped, gripping Emerald's hair and pushing her face further into Cinder's core. "Come on!"

She pushed against the hand in order to reach more, anything to please Cinder. Cinder's breathing steadily increased, and her voice quavered slightly.

"Keep going!"

Emerald nipped at her clit, and the hand gripping her head tightened. Emerald didn't mind the pain; she had pleased her mistress. The hand released her hair, and she swayed slightly, dizzy. She stayed kneeling, and Cinder crouched down next to her.

"Well done." She kissed her slave.

"And here's your reward." She slipped two fingers into Emerald's vagina, moving them in and out of Emerald so quickly that she had to grip Cinder's support. Turned on by her oral, Emerald quickly surrendered to pleasure.

"Good girl." Emerald purred. "Get cleaned up, you've got a job to do."

Emerald nodded. "Of course."


End file.
